Hell Is For Children
by Suboshi's Fangirl
Summary: A kinda-sorta dark fic. Involves Roba and his brothers. Yes, I made up his brothers' names. Chapter 3 is up.....should I do a fourth part?
1. Hell Is For Children

"Hell Is For Children"  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the song, the little Esper brothers, or anything. I own a shoeful of sand. Whee. ^^;;  
  
Hell is for Children "I'm sorry, dad, it was an accident!" he said as a crash echoed through the near-empty room.  
  
:::They cry in the dark, so you can't see their tears  
  
They hide in the light, so you can't see their fears  
  
Forgive and forget, all the while  
  
Love and pain become one and the same  
  
In the eyes of a wounded child:::  
  
I couldn't bear to watch. My little brother, about 12 years old, had just broken a picture frame, and I knew what was to come. I cringed. My father grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him. "What were you thinking?!" he shouted. My brother said nothing. Matayo was his name. You know, I lied. I didn't know what was to come. But all the same, it happened. My father reached for the closest object: a baseball bat. Matayo had just come home from practice. I gasped, but not loud enough for him to hear. Thank god. He took a swing at my poor brother. I thought in all his fury he'd miss, but that was not to be. Matayo fell to the floor, blood running down the side of his mouth. It had connected with his jaw. He spat several teeth on the floor, and I could only watch as Matayo gained several fist-sized bruises on his arms and face. My father was a very angry person. Anger management had failed, and counseling had no effect. He would just get angry at the counselors.  
  
Needless to say, many of our counselors are six feet under.  
  
:::Because Hell  
  
Hell Is For Children  
  
And you know that their little lives can become such a mess  
  
Hell  
  
Hell Is For Children  
  
And you shouldn't have to pay for your love with your bones and your flesh:::  
  
I hate my father, and he hates all five of us. I will never love my father, no matter what he pulls. Even if he stops abusing us, he still has to pay for what he did to Matayo.  
  
Matayo by this time was crying. He couldn't get up, as a blow to his kneecap had crippled his leg. I screamed, "Matayo!" then covered my mouth. I just made a fatal mistake. My father lashed out with the bludgeoning object, leaving me dazed for a few minutes. When I finally came back to reality, Matayo looked awful. His right eye was both swollen shut and leaking blood. And, he was sprawled on the floor. His arms and legs were now useless and broken. My head was bleeding, as a chipped section of the bat had hit me hard.  
  
:::It's all so confusing, this brutal abusing  
  
They blacken your eyes, and then apologize  
  
You're daddy's good girl, and don't tell mommy a thing  
  
Be a good little boy, and you'll get a new toy  
  
Tell grandma you fell off the swing:::  
  
Matayo was whimpering and crying, and my father raised the bat once more. He slammed it into Matayo, and he screamed, jolting up. He began to fall backwards. I dashed to him, and supported him. I snarled at my father, but as I did so, I noticed something that made me growl even worse. Matayo was not moving. Not because of his broken bones, if that was so, then I could have felt his breathing patterns. I felt nothing.  
  
My father had killed my brother.  
  
:::Because Hell  
  
Hell Is For Children  
  
And you know that their little lives can become such a mess  
  
Hell  
  
Hell Is For Children  
  
And you shouldn't have to pay for your love with your bones and your flesh:::  
  
I took a step forward towards my father. I snapped a leg off one of the kitchen chairs and advanced on him. I was pissed. Beating on one of us was bad enough. But now, Matayo could no longer live and breathe as the rest of us could. I figure one of us had to pay. Whether it was my father for doing this, or me for not taking action sooner. And I knew the latter would happen, regardless of whether I was injured or not. Matayo's death was payment enough.  
  
:::No, Hell Is For Children Hell  
  
Hell is for Hell  
  
Hell is for Hell  
  
Hell Is For Children:::  
  
I approached my father, a stern and yet angry look on my face. I sprang, then tried my best to beat the living shit out of him. I was too fast. But I guess an 18-year old would have his advantages against a man of 46. With every breath, I slammed the thick piece of wood into his skull. I screamed things that even I had no clue what I said. I stopped when my strength gave out and I nearly passed out. I looked at the man laying on the floor before me. I didn't know what I had done right away, but I soon figured out my father was dead. I breathed heavily, then summoned my other 3 brothers. We had mixed emotions, since our bludgeoner was dead, but our brother was too.  
  
Because Hell really is for children. At least in our house. 


	2. I See Your True Colors Shining Through

True Colors  
  
(A/N: This is a fic with my favorite pairing in all o' YGO yaoi-ness. ^^;; If you think about it, wouldn't they look so cute together?)  
  
It was cold outside. Very cold. Snow was falling in soft flakes around the young boy sitting under a withered tree. He sat crying, but no one cared. No one even noticed him. He stood out alright, with his neon-green hair and pastel-colored outfit on, but no one even paid him any mind.  
  
This boy was Esper Roba. A renowned duelist, once known to use so-called 'Psychic Powers'. But that was only his brothers spying on his opponent's hands. Roba cringed at the thought of his brothers. This made his sobs louder and even more painful than before. Here he was, a tough duelist with a rep for beating everyone (that is except Joey Wheeler), and he was crying like a two-year-old. He buried his face in his arms, shaking off the ice crystals in his hair.  
  
  
  
Another duelist stood nearby, however, watching him.  
  
Rex Raptor, one of the ones who had succumbed to his sly trick of faux telekinesis, stood in an alley near the house where Roba was positioned. He had not seen this side of the 'psychic', and had only thought of him as, metaphorically, an insatiable and power-hungry steamroller of duelists, who had lost to the one he himself could never beat. Joey (or Wheeler, as some decided to call him) was like a god in the Duelist Kingdom tournament, and Rex had soon found, while watching the furious duel of egos between Roba and Joey, that that had hardly changed.  
  
But Rex hadn't been himself lately. Everyone suspected something was happening to him, maybe a friend or family member moving away or dying. Coincidentally, Weevil Underwood hadn't been seen around by anyone lately. So basically, the rumors told that Weevil Underwood was dying of leukemia, which wasn't even close to the truth. Rex glanced at Roba again, at the insane ball of emotions known as Esper Roba. He was rather nebulous at times, as no one ever knew what he would do next. He tried to think of a way to get the faux psychic's attention, but he just screamed in confusion. Roba cast a sideways glance in that general direction. He saw Rex just standing there, and immediately burst into sobs again.  
  
"Great, now everyone thinks they have to keep a watch on me! It's bad enough that...that....oh, FORGET IT!" Roba complained, a sudden mental spasm running through his mind. Rex strolled over to where the boy with the mint hair sat sobbing.  
  
"What's wrong?" Rex asked in a calm voice.  
  
"Get away from me." Roba snapped through clenched teeth.  
  
"Just tell me what's wrong with you. Then I'll leave." Rex responded.  
  
"Why are you so concerned?"  
  
"Just tell me."  
  
"Well." Roba began. "I.....killed my father. He was...abusive. I couldn't take it. He killed my little brother Matayo, and since then, I've been...."  
  
"Confused about life itself."  
  
"Yes! How'd you know..." Roba started.  
  
"You don't need to know." Rex said quickly.  
  
"Now it's my turn to get on your case. Why?"  
  
"Well....I was in your position once. I had an abusive parent, my mother this time, and she.well, she tried to kill me. But my best friend jumped into the fray. And he....."  
  
Rex paused, looking at the ground. "He died."  
  
Roba looked shocked. "Died? Your mother actually killed this guy?"  
  
Rex nodded. "So I did the stupidest thing I think I've ever done. I shot her."  
  
A silence swept through the yard like the winter wind around them.  
  
"I had...no idea. How old were you, to be able to hold and use a gun?" Roba said, suddenly feeling strong feelings of remorse towards Rex for interrogating his situation.  
  
Rex sighed. "It was just last week, Roba. My mother was 43 and still abusing the hell out of me. I was asking about your situation for a good reason. I didn't want to tell you, but I was watching through the window when your father tried to beat your brother to death."  
  
"If you knew what happened, then why did you ask me what was wrong?" Roba asked, suspicious.  
  
"I already told you, I didn't want to tell you I saw what happened. Roba, I don't want you to take such drastic measures as I did......" Rex growled.  
  
"Like you did?" Roba asked, confused. "What did you do?"  
  
Rex rolled up a sleeve, and Roba nearly choked. A thick scar traversed nearly the entire length of the arm, just barely a scar itself. "The scar," he started, "and the item that did it." He pulled out a knife, similar in appearance to a kitchen blade. Roba's eyes welled up with tears.  
  
"Rex, I really wouldn't have dissed you if I'd known this had happened...oh my god, no wonder you wear long sleeves.." Roba panicked, shaking like a leaf.  
  
"And the rumors you've heard as to why I'm depressed? Not true, for that reason. Not because of me trying to kill myself, either." Rex took a deep breath.  
  
"It's also the reason Weevil's gone missing. He's not coming back."  
  
Roba took a moment to think over the facts. Then he realized what he thought was impossible.  
  
"So the friend that your mother killed....."  
  
"Weevil's been my best friend since the regional championships. We may not show it in body, but in mind, it's there. Or, rather.....was there. My mother killed him."  
  
"Smile for a second." Roba said suddenly.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Just do it. Trust me."  
  
Rex raised an eyebrow. He didn't want to, really. But something made it so that this was not so.  
  
Roba turned around and pounced on him in a merciless tickle assault. How he knew Rex was ticklish, no one will probably ever guess. All he knew was that it would work. Rex managed to sneak out of it, and sat against the tree, laughing and trying to regain his breath. Roba laughed with him.  
  
"What was THAT for?" Rex asked him, with a hint of a laugh still there.  
  
"Well, it's just that I've hardly seen you smile at all, aside from when you were raggin' on Joey. You don't seem happy very often." Roba said, a pink so slight gracing his face that it went unnoticed.  
  
"Well, it's because I have no one to be happy about. Parents are out of the question, my siblings are out of the house, and no one wants to date someone like me, let alone marry me."  
  
Roba yawned. "Same crap, different day. I have the same excuse. It doesn't work anymore, mind you; I've become interested in someone as of late."  
  
The snowfall began to lighten, but the temperature began to drop. Roba sat against the tree next to Rex, huddled into a little ball and trying to keep warm. His lips were tinged with purple, but he ignored it. He leaned his head against Rex's shoulder, and Rex turned to face him. Roba picked his head up, realizing what had happened.  
  
Rex shrugged after a while, giving in. Roba nuzzled his head against Rex's chest and soon fell asleep. Rex gingerly picked up the frail body and brought Roba into the house. He laid him on the couch in his living room, and just sat, ever-watchful and protecting. He stroked Roba's hair for a while, slowly falling asleep, until at last he gave in to sleep....  
  
  
  
A/N: I know that turned out REALLY crappy! Sorry --;; Yes, there's a third part. But it must be written first. This part was not a songfic, but the next one will be. My favorite song, too ^^;; 


	3. The Promise

The Promise  
  
(A/N: Okay, so it's not my FAVORITE song. But it's one of them. Nyah ^-^)  
  
Rex awoke, startled. A dream, no, a nightmare had brought him out of the world of sleep and into reality. He looked around. Standing up, he realized he'd fallen asleep at Roba's house after the day before's little incident. Roba was asleep on the couch, still lightly snoring. Rex smiled.  
  
"He doesn't have many friends, nothing ever goes right for him, and he even gets picked on.....and yet he still manages to look like nothing's ever gone wrong..." Rex sighed.  
  
:::If you need a friend, don't look to a stranger,  
  
You know in the end, I'll always be there.  
  
But when you're in doubt, and when you're in danger,  
  
Take a look all around, and I'll be there.:::  
  
Roba's eyes fluttered open, and Rex jumped back.  
  
"Rex....? Why're you in my house?" Roba asked, eyeing him with a confused look.  
  
"You fell asleep outside, so I carried you in, and stayed next to you all night. I guess I fell asleep, too." Rex responded.  
  
"W-what?!" Roba screeched. "You mean to tell me you SLEPT with me?!"  
  
Rex shook his head violently. "No, no, no! I carried you over to the couch and put you there. Then I stayed nearby in case anyone uninvited came in!"  
  
Roba sat and stared for a moment.  
  
"Oh. Well, in that case, t-thank you...." he said, then got up to make breakfast.  
:::I'm sorry, but I'm just thinking of the right words to say.  
  
I know they don't sound the way I planned them to be.  
  
But if you'll wait around awhile, I'll make you fall for me,  
  
I promise you, I promise you I will.:::  
"So...what do you do all day?" Rex asked.  
  
"Take care of my brothers. It's quite the job, really." Roba said.  
  
"I can see how." Rex said, watching the second-youngest, Tsukishirou (formerly Matayo, who was now dead) climb on the couch to turn the TV on. He was immediately tackled by Kyouto, second-oldest who screamed in protest.  
  
"I wanna watch VH1 Classic Rock!!" Kyouto complained.  
  
"No! The Price Is Right! Classic Rock is stupid!" Tsuki responded. The two brothers growled at each other, then began to wage an all-out war on the remote.  
  
"Tsuki! Let Kyouto watch VH1. You watched The Price is Right yesterday." Roba concluded.  
  
Kyouto squealed in glee and yanked the remote out of Tsuki's hands, cackling. A video was ending, 'Domino Dancing' by The Pet Shop Boys. Therefore, Kyouto was pissed.  
  
"YOU MADE ME MISS IT!" he screamed, attacking Tsuki, who screamed. Tsuki was saved by only one thing:  
  
"You're watching Tuesday Twoplay on VH1! Here's the second video, 'West End Girls!'" the TV blared.  
  
Kyouto's eyes glazed over, and he screeched.  
  
"YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! I LOVE THIS SONG!" he squealed, jumping up and down.  
  
"I'm getting short on temper....very short." Roba sighed.  
:::When your day is through, and so is your temper,  
  
You know what to do, I'm gonna always be there.  
  
Sometimes if I shout, it's not what's intended.  
  
These words just come out, with no gripe to bear.:::  
  
"Don't worry about it. If you need anything, call me." Rex said.  
  
"Really?" Roba asked. Rex nodded.  
  
"I should leave now...." Rex said. "Things to take care of elsewhere."  
  
"You a traveling angel?" Roba asked, laughing. Rex grinned.  
  
"Someone like you could say that." He remarked, walking out the door.  
  
Rex was walking home, his face a strong shade of pink. The snow was melting, and the sun peeked out from behind a few clouds. Rex sighed, then walked into a restaurant on the corner. He never really went there to eat, just usually sat there and thought of nothing in particular.  
  
This day, he immediately pulled his hat over his eyes after sitting down.  
  
"Man, I can't do anything right, can I? Confessions aren't this hard in movies..."  
  
"That's because this ain't no movie." A voice said from a nearby seat. Rex looked up. It was Mako Tsunami. He lowered his head again and huffed.  
  
"Ah, get up. No use making yourself look even more pathetic. And get that damn hat out of your eyes." Mako advised.  
  
"Leave me alone." Rex said.  
  
"Just tell me what's wrong with you, then I'll leave." Mako said. Rex shot a shocked glance at Mako.  
  
"How did you-" he began.  
  
"Happened to be nearby. Sad how Roba seems to be going downhill after that loss to Joey."  
  
"Downhill?! How can you say something like that about him? He's got three brothers to look after!" Rex protested.  
  
"So? We all have tough times, Raptor. Most of us can't cope as well as others."  
  
"I don't care. It's not right."  
  
"Then why don't you live with him?" Mako suggested. Rex opened his mouth to speak, but only succeeded in squeaking. Finally, he spoke.  
  
"Because I wouldn't be able to deal with it. He doesn't feel like I do." Rex sighed.  
  
"Then tell him." Mako said. "I said it before, I'll say it again. This ain't no movie. So just tell him."  
  
Rex shook his head. "If he hates me, I'm done for." He explained.  
  
"Then why is he someone who'd spark your interest if he won't accept you for who you are?" Mako said, slyly. Rex squeaked again.  
  
"I-I-I-I....."  
  
"Don't explain. Doesn't need to be done. Do what you feel is right. It'll always be right." Mako said, walking away.  
  
Rex sat down and sulked again.  
:::I'm sorry, but I'm just thinking of the right words to say.  
  
I know they don't sound the way I planned them to be.  
  
But if you'll wait around awhile, I'll make you fall for me,  
  
I promise you, I promise you...:::  
"Well, if he doesn't like me, then I guess he isn't really worth it after all....." Rex jolted up and ran out of the restaurant, down the street towards Roba's house.  
  
"I'll tell him, then!" he said to no one in particular. He looked behind him to make sure Mako wasn't spying on him, and collided with another body. He fell to the icy ground, the other person falling on top of him.  
  
"Gah!" Rex squeaked in surprise. "Sorry, sorry, I'm just in a hurry." He apologized.  
  
"To where would this be?" the other person said, getting up.  
  
"I just-" Rex began. He looked up. "Oh, crap." He said. Roba stared back at him, hands on his hips.  
  
"Well? Care to tell me?" Roba asked. Rex ran the opposite way, afraid that Roba was angry with him.  
  
"Hey! You're not ditchin' me that easily!" Roba shouted, running after him.  
  
"I can't do it...I just can't...." Rex said to himself.  
:::I'm sorry, but I'm just thinking of the right words to say.  
  
I know they don't sound the way I planned them to be.  
  
And if I had to walk the world, I'd make you fall for me,  
  
I promise you, I promise you I will.:::  
  
"You can't get away from me, Rex!" Roba said. Rex halted.  
  
"Did he just call me Rex?" he said.  
  
Normally, people called him Raptor. Nobody really ever called him Rex, just Raptor....but this contemplating cost him about 10 seconds....realizing this, he started running. 10 seconds too late. Roba grabbed him by the shirt sleeve, and turned him around to face him.  
  
"Rex, what is your problem?" he asked firmly. Rex stared at him. Replacing his eyes with dinner plates would not have made a size difference. Roba raised an eyebrow. "You are creeping me out big time." He said, shaking Rex's shoulders and annunciating every word.  
  
Rex couldn't get any words out. Face-to-face with his problem and nothing to show for his thoughts, he felt like a moron just standing there.  
:::I gotta tell you, I gotta tell you, I need to tell you...........:::  
Suddenly, he felt a sharp pain across the side of his face. He snapped up immediately, holding the side of his face.  
  
"What-"  
  
"I didn't want to have to do that, Rex. But you were worrying me. I thought you had a stroke or something....." Roba said, sounding much like an overprotective mother. It was then that Rex noticed it. Roba was crying.  
  
"You were really that worried about me?" Rex inquired. Roba nodded, wiping his tears away.  
  
"Yes...I don't want anything to happen to you, that's all! I wouldn't be able to stand it."  
  
"It's just that I was nervous. I can get that way...."  
  
"Well, what do you have to be nervous about? You have a simple life.and mine is complicated as hell. You know, opposites attra-" Roba immediately shut his mouth.  
  
"What?" Rex asked. Roba shook his head.  
  
"No. No. Nonononononono...." he said quickly. "Nevermind. Never you mind, heheh...." he said.  
  
"Are you ok-"  
  
"Fine, yes, fine...heh. Never better! Never.....-ahem- ...better." Roba said, his face going intensely pink. He looked up into the sky, as if clouds had suddenly become the most interesting things in the world. It was Rex now who grabbed the slimmer boy by the wrists.  
  
"Tell me! Something's up!" Rex spat.  
  
"I....love you." Roba managed, nearly fainting. Rex stared, wide-eyed.  
  
"Roba-chan...." Rex said in disbelief.  
:::I'm sorry, but I'm just thinking of the right words to say.  
  
I know they don't sound the way I planned them to be.  
  
But if you'll wait around awhile, I'll make you fall for me,  
  
I promise you, I promise you...:::  
"Weird, though, huh? You and me together.....BIG enemies in Battle City. And now we're lovers!" Roba said gleefully. Rex rolled his eyes.  
  
"What makes you think I'd automatically say yes?" Rex said. "I haven't said ANYTHING. So why should you go and try to predict something again? Thought you said you weren't gonna try to be a fake psychic anymore."  
  
"But.....oh, Rex! You can be so....so mean!" Roba said, folding his arms and turning away. He scowled. "You don't have to say things in such a MEAN way! You know I'm emotional, you know I don't like people who pick on me like that, especially if-"  
  
He was interrupted by a strong, passionate, surprise kiss from Rex, whose tongue decided it would like to explore a different mouth and not be cooped up in the same one all day. Roba started to screech in surprise; he didn't know what was going on, but when he realized Rex was sincere, he just melted into it.  
Roba pulled away only for a moment.  
  
"I take it you DO agree, then?" Roba said, a slight smirk crossing his face.  
  
"Damn straight! ....if that can be said now!" Rex said, jabbing Roba in the ribs with his elbow. Roba laughed.  
:::I'm sorry, but I'm just thinking of the right words to say.  
  
I know they don't sound the way I planned them to be.  
  
And if I had to walk the world, I'd make you fall for me,  
  
I promise you, I promise you I will.:::  
  
The two duelists were wrapped in each others arms when they finally went to sleep, beneath the covers of Roba's once-lonely bed. Once the morning came, Roba opened his eyes to see the peaceful face of his new lover, still asleep. He smiled, then touched the side of his face lightly. To this, Rex woke up.  
  
"I see you're up." Rex said in a slightly rougher voice than normal. Roba laughed a little. Rex sounded funny first thing in the morning.  
  
"Yeah." Roba said, edging closer to the warm body of Rex, who smiled.  
  
"You're the definition of 'loving', you know that?" Roba said, looking into Rex's eyes.  
  
"Love is such a general word." Rex said. "But it does the job."  
  
"You're right. I think I prefer......cherish." Roba said.  
  
And they lay there, minutes on end, curled up in each others arms.  
  
(A/N: Do you know how long this took me to write? Long time. But its so cute....R+R!!!!!!) 


End file.
